Magic Touch
by GrimGrave
Summary: It was a matter of venting out her stress and deal with her frustrations and of course the solution was simple; but why go for simple when she had the knowledge of Dalaran itself at her fingertips? Suddenly the solution became a lot more fun. Rated M for adult themes, NotSafeForWork.


**Disclaimer: Warcraft and all characters associated belong to Blizzard Entertainment. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

_Commissioned by ObeliskX_

**Magic Touch**

Documents. Papers of all kinds were splayed in front of her.

She pecked the quill repeatedly against the same spot on the parchment; she fiddled with the ends of her golden tresses and tapped her foot in rapid succession whilst gritting her teeth for what felt like hours before it all came to a screeching halt in the form of a long, weary groan. Muscles relaxed if only briefly and the quill fell to the floor, forgotten.

Jaina Proudmoore was a busy woman these days; as leader of the human survivors of Lordaeron, founder and ruler of Theramore Isle, and probably the only major figurehead of the Alliance keeping the peace-treaty with the Horde together, Jaina was as stressed as one could be and more.

It was affecting her by each day; she couldn't concentrate nor sleep well. Her hands were beginning to shake and she damn near forgot the incantations for simple spells!

This couldn't continue. She needed rest – _proper_ rest – and calm down. She could not even remember the last time she spent a day to just relax let alone had time for herself.

It had been far too long. Last time she had been lucky enough to have Pained, her night elf bodyguard (assigned by Tyrande herself) around for some much needed aid. The warrior could work wonders with her hands, be it a massage or more… intimate matters. But she wasn't around at the moment and who knew when she would be back from whatever task she was taking care of.

This stress needed to be dispelled immediately. No `if's´, `and's´, or `but's´ about it. Documents and politics be damned, she needed to unwind!

And then it came to her. It was simple – ridiculously simple!

It was a matter of venting out her stress and deal with her frustrations and of course the solution was simple; but why go for simple when she had the knowledge of Dalaran itself at her fingertips? Suddenly the solution became a lot more fun.

Magic is malleable, bound to the caster's will. After all, depending on how you used it a simple Scorch-spell could conflagrate an opponent's face or ensure you had a campfire for the night. It was all about how you used the spells, limited only by your imagination…and Jaina's was _vast._

Years of practicing and never once had she thought to apply the arcane arts like this.

The tower windows were slammed shut and the door was locked, lest she smite whoever disturbed her private time with a quick _Fire Blast_ spell.

To hell with documents and deskwork.

Jaina strode towards the bed, heart racing. She giddily chewed on her bottom-lip, eager to start as she shimmied out of her dress and took off her shirt when it hit her; why do this herself when she could have a little help?

Her lips curled into a sly smile as she uttered the incantation flawlessly. Magic concentrated at her fingertips and spread around her like fire, an amethyst glow in their materialization as the magic took shape – _her_ shape.

Thank the Light for the _Mirror Image_ spell. Jaina had never seen herself as narcissistic, but she had to admit that she looked great with her slim physique, ample breasts, and toned legs. Just because you're not a warrior or a paladin didn't mean you couldn't take care of your body.

She let her copies undress her completely, enjoying the gentle touch as they worked her out of cloth and minor metal armour. Her skin broke out into goosebumps from being watched in her underwear, even if it was technically herself, but it was exhilarating nonetheless.

"Mhm…Eager, are we?"

The mirror images sidled up against her and wasted no time undressing the mage completely; one focused on the black mageweave bra and the other tenderly hooked her index-fingers beneath the waistline of the black panties, also out of mageweave, and slowly pulled them down.

Jaina sighed as her bosom was exposed to the cold air of the room. A shudder escaped her as hot breath hit her bare pussy and she glanced down to see herself smiling alluringly back up.

Watched and in the nude, Jaina took a seat at the edge of the bed as she observed her copies undress each other. It was almost like a show you'd find in the red light districts of Stormwind city (so she had heard, of course) and despite it was perfect replicas of herself, it was rather exciting to watch.

Her butt looked really great from here. She was glad to know her training had paid off.

Once they were done undressing, the mirror images joined the mage on the bed. They knew what she wanted, her will present in their minds. Gently they pushed her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head while mapping out her body with a talented touch. Finger-tips traced dips and curves and sent sparks up her spine.

"Oh, by the Light…" she uttered with a shaky moan. Already her stress and frustrations seeped out of her.

The copy pinning down her hands drew small circles over Jaina's flat stomach with a tickling touch. She kept it up before trailing a path south, through the small triangle of flaxen curls as the mage tensed up in anticipation and tenderly brushed her fingers against a swollen bundle of nerves crowned above twitching labia lips.

The other copy cupped her breasts slowly, but thoroughly. She played with a rosy nipple, flicked a finger for added stimulation in-between drawing small circles around it. She pinched it, tugged it, inflicted pleasure-pain upon Jaina whilst she popped its twin into her mouth and suckled. Teeth grazed against her nipple and soon the archmage was writhing beneath her magical clones.

"Mm...! Don't stop…!"

She knew they wouldn't until she was satisfied or dispelled, but it was nice to consider them as unique individuals.

The bosom-loving copy eventually extracted her hand from copping a feel and muttered under her breath as magic manifested at her fingertips and assumed corporeal form between Jaina's legs. While Mirror Images usually only casted simple spells at the caster's enemies, amplifying the spell gave them more…ideas.

Jaina's mouth watered at the sight of the conjured frost-magic, shaped like a male phallus; a large, eight-inch phallus to be exact. Her tit-suckling copy was controlling it with her free hand and with the loving attention her other copy had given the mage's needy pussy, she was ready.

The ice phallus slowly floated forward and prodded her flower-petals with a chill touch that forced Jaina to emit a shrill moan. The ice was bitterly cold and combined with the fire-magic at the other copy's fingers – not enough to burn, but hot nonetheless – the feeling she was under was on a whole new level as the ice phallus spread her lips apart and slid inside while her clit was rubbed and played with by near scorching heat.

Jaina shuddered and tried to stifle her moans as stress and frustration dissipated in an instant. Her muscles couldn't relax and her toes curled from the anticipated pleasure.

The phallus pulled back and sheathed inside again at her clone's ministrations, the tempo not too slow, but far away from being a quick pounding. It reached deep and stretched her out with its cold girth, clashing with the burning heat of her feminine channel. Its magical nature would ensure it would not melt and the frigidity it emanated was a bittersweet pleasure as Jaina's lower body quivered and convulsed not just from the chill alone. She trembled, cumming a little every other minute from the much needed stimulus.

It really had been too long.

Her nipples were teased, bitten and sucked on. Her copy (and thus the archmage herself) knew how to use that flexible organ as a tongue swirled around her erect, rosy bud. She moaned and threw her head back, unable to stop her clones, just as she had wanted.

The phallus' thrusts quickened. It reached even deeper – reached places she didn't know could be reached. Her clit tingled and the erratic pleasure that spread from neuron to neuron by her other clone's ministrations was driving her crazy as the clone ceased the teasing every other second to run fingers down Jaina's pussy, played with labia lips and attempted to delve inside gushing heat before returning the attention to her bundle of nerves with searing fingers.

"Ah! A-ah! Oh by the Light! Oh, oh, ooohhh….!"

Smaller waves of pleasure bloomed and drained the archmage of her strength, but it was a far cry from what she had felt before – what she _needed_!

Her muscles contracted as she squirmed. Her nectar was staining the sheets as the phallus pounded into her with magic causing it to vibrate violently for added stimulus. Her clit was flicked and pinched, rubbed with heat and twitched like crazy, the heat clashing against the cold inside of Jaina's core driving her up the wall. Euphoria bloomed throughout her body and her breathing accelerated. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to screw them completely shut, but to no avail. Her body wouldn't cooperate from the overwhelming sensations.

"Oh f-fuu—!"

Her clone drew small, scorching circles around her clit and played with her lips as the icy shaft fucked her mercilessly. Her nipple was tenderly bitten down on enough to leave a small mark while her breast was kneaded. The repeated patterns slowly build up that knot of pressure in the pit of Jaina's stomach, each second straining it further until it threatened to snap and burst like firework. The pleasure zipped up through her back, her heart racing a mile a minute. The ministrations of her clones intensified as they grew bolder, their pacing faster and more aggressive, assertive even, as they worked their fingers and tongue to fullest.

"Ahhh!"

The ice cock's temp quickened further like a horny man on the last stretch before ejaculation, though there latter would not happen. Jaina however was a squirting mess from the smaller orgasms and as another one hit her for the umpteenth time her body went taut, her hands balled up into fists and nails digging into her palms.

The vibrating, frigid cock plunged deep inside as scorching fingers pressed down on the mage's clit. Her breast was pawed and massaged as her right nipple, swollen and flushed crimson from the oral attention, was bitten down on simultaneously.

Jaina would've howled at the top of her lungs if one of her clones hadn't silenced her with a deep kiss, stifling her outcry with literally her own lips and eyes rolling back into their sockets as the archmage was pushed over the edge into the sweetest of ecstasy; she came, her orgasm as strong as the waves against the cliffs, her every pleasure-receptor ablaze as honey-sweet nectar gushed out of her needy twat. Her inner wall's clamped down on the vibrating phallus and her pussy twitched sporadically, muscles rigid. Pleasure bloomed and burst like firework as Jaina moaned into her clone's mouth.

As she ejaculated and squirmed against her copies' embraces and her muscles finally began to relax and go limp, the mirror images, along with the conjured phallus, dispelled into thin air as Jaina went limp over the bed, still feeling the aftereffects of her proper orgasm. Her breathing was heavy and lips wetted from the kiss, pussy cold yet warm, and her right nipple swollen and wet. Her mind was a haze as she still saw stars amidst a multi-coloured mist.

She managed to smile, blissfully aware that her stress and frustrations had been severely dealt with. A short rest would do nicely before the mage would resume her paperwork—

A series of sharp knocks came from the door. _"Lady Proudmoore, is everything alright?! I swore I heard screaming, but-"_

Pained. Night elves really had good hearing.

Jaina's lips curled into a smirk as she got up, clad only in the bedsheet draped over her body. The paperwork could perhaps wait a while longer.

_Fin._


End file.
